neotendofandomcom-20200214-history
Kirby Air Ride Rush
Kirby Air Ride Rush is a racing game created by Nintendo and Zentech Studios. It is somewhat similar to the original game, but has many differences, such as new modes, new Air Ride Machines, and even an original Kirby, completely new to the series. Characters Air Ride Machines *Warp Star: The basic vehicle. *Winged Star - A slow vehicle that can fly very well. *Formula Star - A vehicle with great speed but awful turning. *Jet Star - A vehicle that increases its charge when in the air. *Shadow Star - An evil vehicle that's fast, powerful, and can glide well. *Swerve Star - A vehicle that cannot turn at all, but has incredible speed. You charge up, change direction, and then keep going. *Slick Star - A vehicle that can’t stop moving, which leads to poor handling. *Compact Star - A vehicle that has good acceleration and good cornering, but is a tad slow. *Wagon Star - A vehicle that cannot charge, but is very powerful and has good HP. *Turbo Star - A vehicle with high speed, but terrible handling. *Rocket Star - A vehicle that can boost very well. *Bulk Star - A vehicle that requires you to boost all the way to make it move. *Wheelie Bike - A bike that excels at offense, boost, and top speed. *Wheelie Scooter - A slow bike that can turn very well and jump very high. It has low attack. *Rex Wheelie - A big, powerful, grounded machine that is unable to glide. *Flight Warp Star - A vehicle that has extremely enhanced gliding abilities. (Free Run Only) *Hydra - A vehicle that can kill most air ride machines in one strike. *Dragoon - A vehicle that can glide even better than the Flight Warp Star. *Spider Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is a vehicle that can move on walls and ceilings. *Psychic Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is a slow vehicle that, when at a full stop, cannot be hit or damaged by anything. *Arsenal Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is a vehicle that has many weapons, but has poor speed and gliding. *Bus Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is an incredibly large, grounded vehicle that can carry up to 4 people. *Tank Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is a slow, heavy vehicle equipped with a large, bomb-shooting turret that causes severe damage. *Swiss Army Star - Coming from Kirby Air Ride Shift, it is a small metal disk that has 2 buzz saws on the sides of it, a drill in the front, and a missile launcher on the back. Courses All past courses return, as well as: *'Nitro Circuit': A neon-looking strip floating in the sky. It has many twists and turns, but not too many jumps to go off of. It doesn't have enemies, but similarly to Nebula Belt, it has Copy Chance Wheels. *'Ancient Colosseum': Ruins of an old colosseum on the outskirts of Pop Star. It is a very straightforward track, with many enemies on your tail at most points. Copy Abilities All past Copy Abilities return, as well as: *'Throw': Throws opponents off of their Air Ride Machines, causing them to have to run back on. *'Hammer': Hits people with a large hammer, similar to King Dedede. *'Cook': Turns all nearby enemies into food. This does not include other players or CPUs. *'Spear': Jabs at nearby opponents, similar to Waddle Dee. *'Beam': Makes a beam rotate a large distance around you, similar to . *'Whip': Grabs nearby items, similar to . *'Water': Makes you go faster in water. *'Stone': Makes a shield around you, but makes you move slower. Credits *Lemmykoopa24: Air Ride Machine Descriptions, All Vehicles in between and including Spider Star & Swiss Army Star Category:NRS Category:Kirby Games Category:Racing Games Category:Fan Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Zentech Studios Category:White's Games Category:Pop Star Clan Category:Kirby Air Ride Games